1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of illuminated shaving razors in general, and in particular to a method of using an illuminated shaving razor in combination with a luminous shaving gel.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,950; 4,094,062; 4,473,943; 5,299,104; and 5,582,476, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse illuminated shaving razor constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method of insuring that all of the desired body portions that are to be shaved are shaved completely.
As most women are aware, the task of shaving their legs is complicated by the large surface area that must be covered during the shaving process and the fact that unless extreme care is taken, there will be small areas that will invariable be missed even after fairly vigilant visual observation.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved method and apparatus for shaving wherein the presence of any hair in unshaved portions is readily visible to the person practicing the method, and the provision of such a method and apparatus are the stated objective of the present invention.